Etiquette
On top of acting the "correct way" in court or when meeting/greeting a person of importance, there are also correct ways to address people of status. You wouldn't walk up and say, "Hey, King. Good to see you." You'd look like a fool (you can address them however you want, that's part of their job). Its always best to get called up later in court so that you can watch what other people do to get the right moves down, but also remember a Duke doesn't have to bow as deeply to a Prince as a commoner does. On the other hand, laying on the floor grovelling is reserved for those moments when you're in deep do-do and know the Emperor is VERY unhappy with you. Courtiers and Courtesans can often be a good source of advice before going into court and will often have something of an inside scoop of what's going to happen. Pages can have some info too, but their station has them expect a tip for just about everything (5gp will win the "heart" of almost any page). Quick Rules * Never turn your back to a Prince/Emperor. * Wait for the Prince/Emperor/Duke to give you permission to leave before you do so. * The kneeling pillows are there for a reason. They're not just decoration. Feel free to use them. * Don't hide your face to the king; hats are ok, but helms that cover your face should be removed. * NEVER draw a weapon in the presence of the king unless you're part of his guard. Titles Nobility Religious (Note: This table is largely fictional/made-up) Commoner Military (Note: This table is fictional, not entirely based on historical precedent.) Fashion and Style The current fashion trend in Vodannia is dark outer clothing with brighter, vibrant, rich colors underneath, as accessories, or as contrasting design elements. Style also leans toward more form fitting attire. For commoners this might come out as wearing dark breeks and tunic with a richly colored undertunic, or embroidery. For the nobility this could be a dark doublet worn over brightly colored family/clan colors beneath. Sumptuary Law Sumptuary laws are laws made for the purpose of restraining luxury or extravagance, particularly against inordinate expenditures in the matter of apparel, food, furniture, etc. Historically, they were laws that were intended to regulate and reinforce social hierarchies and morals through restrictions, on permitted clothing, food, and luxury expenditures, often depending upon a person's social rank. Royal * Only a Prince or Emperor may wear purple and gold together * Only a Prince or Emperor may wear a closed crown or a golden laurel * Only a Prince or Emperor may wear white ermine Nobility * Only registered members, officers, and delegates of a clan may wear the arms of said clan ** Officers of a clan are expected to bear the arms of their clan when performing their duties * Only registered members, officers, and delegates of a clan may wear golden necklaces or circlets * Only registered knights and heads of clans may wear golden spurs Military Commoners * Only registered guild members may wear a belt made of yellow leather * Prostitutes are required to wear a striped hood or cape ** A prostitute is permitted to wear finery above their station Category:Setting